Débuts et Vie Active
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Le monde magique, ce n'est pas que les aventures, les guerres et Poudlard. Ce n'est pas que les combats épiques et la lutte éternelle entre la magie noire et le bien. Non, c'est aussi ce petite quotidien dont même les moldus se lassent, c'est aussi ce charmant rite de passage à l'âge adulte : le premier emploi. —Recueil d'OS, Rita / Cédric, Ginny / Harry...


**DÉBUTS ET VIE ACTIVE**

* * *

 _Comment Cédric Diggory trouva à entrer à la Gazette du Sorcier un matin, pour ne plus jamais vouloir en ressortir._

* * *

Cédric soupirait en remontant le Chemin de Traverse. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais ça restait dur de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il chiffonnait machinalement la lettre qui se trouvait au fond de sa poche, c'était un geste inconscient et nerveux. Il aurait aimé avoir un travail plus classe, un travail qui ne lui donnerait pas honte quand il aurait à annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis, mais ses résultats aux épreuves des ASPICs ne lui permettaient pas de prétendre à mieux.

Il soupira en pensant qu'il avait tout de même participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qu'il avait été le champion de Poudlard, et… qu'il avait fait tout ça pour échouer à son examen de fin d'année. Certes, sa victoire avait été entachée par le stupéfix que lui avait lancé ce Mangemort, Peter Pettigrow, et il avait dû laisser Harry Potter se débrouiller seul contre Voldemort, et le sauver, lui, par la même occasion. L'histoire d'Harry avait écrasé la sienne, mais il s'en moquait.

Il en gardait même moins de honte que de ce terrible examen de potion. Il était tombé sur un simple Elixir Eternel, à priori pas le plus dur sujet du programme, il l'avait apprise en 6è année et révisée la veille. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé. L'éternité avait duré 37 secondes, et l'examinateur l'avait recalé.

Cédric était arrivé à son point de rendez-vous : les locaux officiels de la Gazette des Sorciers sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Bonjour, fit-il à la réceptionniste. Je suis le nouvel assistant de Rita Skeeter. » La sorcière le toisa d'un air pincé.

« C'est Miss Rita Skeeter, jeune homme. Rentrez donc votre chemise dans votre pantalon et prenez le couloir de droite, troisième porte à gauche. »

Cédric savait bien que cette satanée journaliste avait des méthodes abjectes de travail, tous les sorciers du pays le savaient, mais il avait besoin de ce travail, et ça payait bien.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, je t'attendais. On va se tutoyer, si ça ne te dérange pas. Bon, aujourd'hui on a une journée chargée. Il faut que je passe récupérer un tailleur chez Madame Guipure et que cette pile de dossier sur mon bureau disparaisse avant 19 heures. »

Parlait-elle toujours aussi vite ? se demanda Cédric.

« Cédric. Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux de gardons, le boulot ne va pas se faire tout seul. Je t'ai mis une note sur chaque dossier pour que tu t'y retrouves, c'est épuisant. Enfin bon. Je vais à mon rendez-vous, je te laisse. Je reviens dans une heure, on a un article à boucler pour ce soir. Apelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, mais n'en abuse pas trop non plus. »

Il se trouve qu'une heure pour Rita Skeeter signifie deux heures dans le langage courant, et 4 heures pour celui qui est chargé de rester le cul vissé sur une chaise à remplir des dossiers tellement ennuyeux qu'ils avaient dû être écrits de la main du Professeur Binns.

.oOo.

La vie de journaliste n'avait décidément rien d'excitant. Cette histoire d'article dont avait parlé Rita n'avait aucun lien avec le moindre people sorcier, avec la moindre enquête de fond, ni avec la moindre source d'actualité politique ou économique. Non, non... c'était juste une histoire de remplir les trous pour avoir quelques feuilles à imprimer, et pour que les gens aient de quoi lire tranquillement le matin sans avoir à se prendre la tête.

En l'occurrence, Rita l'avait traîné chez un vieux sang-mêlé dans un quartier ouvrier de Londres. L'homme fumait un tabac bon marché et mal odorant, il avait une barbe de trois jours digne d'un cliché. Cédric n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils étaient en plein hiver, et les radiateurs de sa misérable bicoque étaient froids.

La fumée empestait et Cédric toussait, sans pour autant oser demander à ouvrir les fenêtres. Il essayait de se concentrer sur la décoration et sur les questions que posaient Rita, mais elle était pour ainsi dire inexistante. Il ne restait plus que la lettre C sur la porte des toilettes, le W servait de présentoir à toiles d'araignées sur une commode. La lettre était en relief, blanche. Ou du moins elle avait dû l'être un jour, mais vu l'état de crasse, Cédric préférait ne pas avoir à de besoins pressants.

Il pouvait voir Rita grimacer alors que la plume à papote s'agitait, l'homme avait un tic de langage et n'arrêtait pas de jurer. Cédric avait compté. C'était la septième fois qu'il disait « bordel de cul »… Et dire que Rita lui avait expliqué avec des mots simples qu'il aurait à écrire l'article lui-même avant l'édition du soir, et à le rendre un peu moins macabre.

Ils étaient là parce que ce type possédait apparemment un pouvoir de compréhension intuitive. Il pouvait apparemment comprendre le fonctionnement des appareils moldus d'un seul coup d'œil, réparer les téléphones avec un tournevis et un trombone, et régler les montres à l'oreille...

Il n'y avait là, somme tout, rien de bien sorcier !

.oOo.

Les semaines qui suivirent ne furent guère plus brillantes. Rita partait parfois seule, elle préférait en fait pour les articles people, et le laissant au bureau avec une montagne de dossiers. Parfois on lui permettait simplement de passer la journée au bureau pour rédiger, relire, corriger et réécrire des articles. Ce n'était pas un job palpitant, mais Cédric se répétait en boucle que c'était bien payé.

Il avait traité récemment son premier véritable sujet de reportage, selon lui. Rita et lui avaient été reçus dans un grand manoir du Norfolk par un spécialiste en magizoologie. C'était un étrange sorcier aux manières extravagantes qui vivait seul avec pour seule compagnie un tigre blanc. On racontait qu'il l'avait ramené d'une expédition et qu'il avait formé un lien magique avec le noble animal, et Cédric était persuadé que la rumeur intéressait vivement Rita. Cependant, la journaliste ne semblait pas être très motivée par la perspective de s'approcher de la bête, elle était tendue, sur le qui-vive et sursautait au moindre grognement.

C'était la première fois que Cédric la voyait être déstabilisée par quelque chose, elle semblait proprement terrifiée. Il voyait cet article comme quelque chose de sérieux, pour une fois, car leur sujet était professeur d'histoire dans une université moldue. Le professeur Enoch Baker était spécialisé sur les mythes et légendes du moyen-âge, il était entré dans une université moldue à sa sortie de Poudlard. Il avait passé les dernières années à travailler avec les spécialistes de magizoologie d'Europe, et revenait d'un séjour en France. Il était fasciné par la découverte d'une créature hybride, à travers la légende de mélusine, la fée serpent. L'histoire n'était pas qu'un conte moldu, il se trouve que ces créatures avaient véritablement existé avant d'être anéantie par la peur de leurs contemporains.

Cédric avait pu tester ses aptitudes à la photographie la semaine précédente, il avait assisté à un cours magistral dispensé dans une université moldue et avait pu photographier le professeur à l'œuvre. Le cours avait porté sur l'histoire de la civilisation aztèque, le travail difficile des spécialistes de la question, et les mythes actuels sur la cité d'or. Malheureusement, en observant de plus près les clichés obtenus ce jour-là, Cédric doutait de ses capacités. Il était difficile de savoir si un portrait était réussi quand la cible portait un polo Lacoste vert flashy avec un jean slim carmin. Cédric trouvait que le cliché lui donnait des allures de personnage homosexuel des films moldus de mauvais goût.

Cédric avait passé deux nuits au bureau à travailler avec acharnement sur l'article. Il savait qu'un tel sujet n'atteindrait jamais les premières pages, que son article n'aurait sans doute aucune visibilité, coincé dans les longues colonnes de la Gazette, mais il tenait à faire les choses bien, pour une fois. Pour la première fois.

Il ne tenait pas à ce que se reproduise l'échec de Londres de la semaine passée.

Rita et lui avaient été envoyés à Londres. Ils travaillaient avec les autres journalistes de la Gazette pour sortir un gros dossier sur un trafic de pierres précieuses. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de chance. La seule adresse que leur avait fourni leur éditeur était celle d'un immeuble en plein cœur du quartier asiatique, avec comme note : « Grenat Rhodolite ». Il avait été facile d'apprendre que cette pierre pouvait aisément tromper les plus crédules en matière de pierres précieuses et de valeur, en se faisant passer pour du rubis. Cependant, ils n'avaient rien pu apprendre sur le terrain. Tout le monde autour d'eux ne parlait que mandarin, ou du mois, déployait un grand effort pour faire croire que.

.oOo.

L'article sur le passionné de magizoologie avait mieux marché que leur éditeur ne le pensait. Cédric espérait que c'était grâce à ses heures supplémentaires, et non à leur bonne étoile commune qui se décidait enfin à leur sourire. Rita et lui furent donc assignés à une véritable tâche journalistique, quelque chose concernant l'actualité politique du monde sorcier.

Ils avaient rendez-vous ce soir-là à Poudlard pour interviewer la Professeur Aurora Sinistra. Le Ministère de la Magie était plus que tout décidé à réformer le système éducatif, et à pouvoir contrôler Poudlard. Cédric se doutait bien que Dumbledore n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire tranquillement, ni la vieille McGonagall. Ce n'était pas le genre, non, définitivement pas ! L'affaire faisait donc des remous.

Personne à l'école n'était vraiment désireux de rencontrer à nouveau la terrible Rita Skeeter, et Cédric se demandait brièvement ce qu'on allait penser de lui, nouvel assistant de la spécialiste des ragots. Heureusement, l'astronomie requiert que le soleil soit couché. Ils arrivèrent aux portes de l'école à l'heure du couvre-feu, un peu avant que la professeure n'ait son premier cours.

L'échange avait été plutôt intéressant. Cédric doutait que l'article ait un réel poids dans la balance politique, mais il était ravi de pouvoir discuter à nouveau avec son ancien professeur. Elle avait commencé à sortir le matériel pour les élèves et ils purent même coller leur œil à la lunette pour voir Jupiter et ses lunes. Cédric s'était amélioré en photographie et avait emmené son appareil au cas où. Il parvint à l'aide de sort à maintenir l'appareil pour pouvoir prendre l'astre en photo. Ils n'auraient sûrement pas la place de la mettre s'ils étaient coincés dans les colonnes, mais peut-être... en poussant la chance un peu plus loin... qui sait ?

.oOo.

Le journalisme n'était plus une question de chance. Tout le monde le savait maintenant, la seconde guerre sorcière avait commencé. Et bien sûr, la ligne éditoriale de la Gazette à ce propos était intransigeante. On avait fait les gros titres de l'intervention d'Harry Potter au Ministère, de la bataille entre Voldemort et Dumbledore. On n'en avait parlé pendant des semaines, tout en parlant de rien.

Rita et Cédric travaillaient sans arrêt. C'est qu'il fallait en écrire des articles pour cacher qu'une guerre se préparait... Cédric était bien contraint de l'admettre : son jugement sur ce boulot et sur Rita avait évolué. Il avait eu l'impression, dans les premiers temps, que ce travail était absurde. Rien n'avait de sens, ni les articles, ni leur journal. Ni les investigations, ni les interviews.

Et pourtant, quelque part au milieu de tout ça, ce qu'ils faisaient avait vraiment de l'importance pour certaines personnes. Que ce soit pour les lecteurs comme pour les premiers concernés de leurs articles. Ils n'étaient sans doute pas nombreux, mais ils étaient toujours là.

Quant à Rita... c'était une histoire un peu plus complexe. Rita était bien plus que ce qui se cachait derrière sa permanente parfaite, son tailleur chic et son maquillage. Rita était pimpante, c'est vrai, mais Rita était un personnage. Rita n'était cette salope qui vend de l'intimité et du mensonge qu'en apparence. C'étaient les dures lois de la presse people, il fallait bien trouver quelqu'un à blâmer et il fallait bien admettre que ce personnage était jouissif. Tout le monde s'en donnait à cœur joie pour la critiquer, et au final, ses articles étaient lus avec détestation. Ils étaient lus. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour leur éditeur, tout ce qui comptait pour Rita, et pour leurs salaires respectifs.

Cédric la découvrait un peu plus tous les jours, même s'il fallait pour cela gratter le vernis. Rita n'avait pas aimé son boulot non plus, au début. Mais elle s'était débrouillée pour être bonne à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait pas endossé son rôle avec gaieté de cœur, et si aujourd'hui elle faisait de son mieux pour sortir de la presse people, c'était aussi parce qu'elle ne supportait plus cette seconde peau étouffante.

Ils étaient devenus amis... Du moins, c'est en ces termes que Cédric pensait à Rita. Ils s'amusaient bien parfois sur certaines enquêtes, et ils étaient certainement plus proches que de simples collègues devraient l'être. Ils avaient visité ensemble une immense villa qui se dressait face à la mer, du côté de Plymouth. C'était un sorcier qui l'avait fait bâtir, et le sujet de leur prochain article. Il avait fait appel à un architecte moldu modernissime, et Cédric avait dû passer un paquet d'heures à faire des recherches sur l'art moldu. Rita, pour la première fois, lui avait prêté un coup de main. Ce sorcier avait hérité d'une grande richesse suite au décès d'un membre de la famille Black, c'était une drôle d'histoire de contrats et de testaments, mais il rayonnait. Il semblait quand même un peu fêlé du ciboulot ! À l'entrée de la villa, se dressait un fronton titanesque maintenu par deux statues monumentales représentant Athéna.

Il paraît que l'urbanisation moldue avait fait un scandale pour attentat à la pudeur, les statues étant relativement érotiques. En réalité, il vouait un véritable culte à la déesse, il avait une foi peu commune dans le monde sorcier.

Cédric avait fait quelques bonnes photos, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. La villa était immense, les pièces démesurément spacieuses. Le mobilier avait été choisi avec soin, et bien travaillé. On voyait rarement ça dans le monde sorcier, même le Manoir Malfoy à côté faisait office de vieux vaisselier de grand-mère.

Cependant, pour bien mettre en valeur ce cadre merveilleux (et onéreux), quasiment tout était vide. On se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait y vivre, voire si quelqu'un y vivait. Les photographies que Cédric avait faites ressemblaient à ces couvertures de magazine moldus insipides, sur papier glacé. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que recherchait la Gazette des Sorciers, ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui devraient plaire aux lecteurs...

Le seul vestige de vie habitée dans la villa avait été un bol de tomates cerises posé dans la cuisine. Et encore, Cédric n'avait pas osé vérifier, mais il se demandait si elles n'étaient pas fausses, faites dans un quelconque matériau moldu pour résister à l'épreuve du temps.

Ils avaient terminé la soirée au restaurant, pour une fois. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de vouloir rester ensemble le soir. Ils passaient déjà bien assez de temps l'un avec l'autre dans la journée ! Et puis, il leur suffisait, à l'un comme à l'autre, de transplaner pour pouvoir retourner chez eux.

Ils ne savaient plus très bien qui avait proposé l'idée, mais ils étaient tous les deux aussi ravis. C'était un petit restaurant de la côte, c'était la fin de saison et les touristes se faisaient rares.

« Comment es-tu devenue journaliste ? avait fini par demander Cédric. »

La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis trop longtemps, mais Rita n'avait pas l'habitude de s'épancher sur elle-même, et encore moins sur son passé.

« Par erreur. En fait, j'étais plutôt douée quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'avais de très bons résultats notamment en Métamorphose, et tout le monde, mes camarades, ma famille et mes professeurs compris, s'attendait à ce que j'embrasse une carrière plus... classique. Je n'y tenais pas. Je ne voulais pas suivre leurs attentes et devenir ce qu'ils voulaient que je sois. Je voulais tailler ma propre route. J'ai trouvé une annonce dans la Gazette des Sorciers, et je me suis présentée. J'avais toujours pensé que Poudlard m'enfermait loin du monde, et je n'avais pas envie de me trouver un poste au Ministère et de ne jamais en sortir, de me battre pour ma carrière et rien d'autre. Le journaliste qui m'avait reçu pour mon entretient d'embauche était un vieux sagouin misogyne, il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que la place des femmes était à la rubrique recette de cuisine, celle qui est tellement coincée que personne ne la regarde à part ceux qui savent où la chercher. Et en l'occurrence, à l'époque, c'était un homme qui s'en chargeait. Il prétendait que je n'avais pas ma place dans le monde du journalisme, que je ne l'aurais jamais et que personne ne connaîtrait jamais mon nom. Je me suis employée à le faire mentir.

—Le monde de la presse est bien plus divertissant ?

—Certains jours, oui.

—Mais, comment ça se fait alors, maintenant que tu as travaillé pendant plusieurs années pour la Gazette, et que tu t'es fait un certain renom, que tu passes ton temps à traiter des sujets aussi peu intéressants ?

—J'ai eu quelques ratés, notamment pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... Et puis je ne faisais que du people avant. Maintenant, je m'attèle à d'autres sujets, et j'y suis bien moins efficace. Ma réputation n'aide pas non plus, comme tu t'en doutes. Et puis il y a une petite peste qui m'empêche de publier certains scoops...

—Je ne suis pas sûr que ça suffise à expliquer ta malchance.

—Si tu tiens tant que ça à savoir, très bien. Mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre ! »

Cédric sourit. Il aimait bien la voir se lâcher et sortir de son personnage, il aimait quand Rita devenait franche, quand elle redevenait elle-même et qu'elle réagissait au quart de tour, avec la fureur de la foudre.

« J'ai couché avec l'éditeur, pendant quelques temps. Et puis on a dû rompre à cause de sa femme. Elle avait découvert notre histoire, et il est convaincu que c'est moi qui ai tout gâché. Il m'en veut, et je lui en veux… »

Le sourire se figea sur ses lèvres, Cédric sentait une pointe de jalousie venir titiller son humeur.

« C'est de l'histoire ancienne, continua Rita. Je veux passer à autre chose maintenant, et récupérer un peu de ces rêves que j'avais encore quand j'étais jeune. Fin de l'interrogatoire... pour ma part du moins. Dis-moi ce qui t'a mené à la Gazette ?

—La même chose que toi. Les regrets. »

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 3100

"Défis version "tirage au sort"" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Couple : Cédric Diggory / Rita Skeeter. [Il y a 26 contraintes supplémentaires, donc une de mots et une de temps, je vous invite donc à aller sur le forum si vous êtes curieux]

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 077) "Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit."

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points à gagner (pas les points pour la coupe)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : E (07) Ecrire une histoire sur l'entretien d'embauche de Rita

"Construisez votre Zoo (Harry Potter)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Animaux - Chimpanzés - Papa - Cédric Diggory

"Défis du forum anglais : Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lord's Most Faithful" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Nouvel emploi - Représenter un sorcier ou une sorcière qui commence son premier travail dans le monde des sorciers.

"Défis par thème (HP)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 1-5 Mensonge : Montre un moment où le mensonge peut être bon.

"Les premières fois" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Première fois : Première emploi Personnage : Cédric Diggory (F)

"Pick a card any card challenge (défis)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Three of Spades: Ecrivez une fanfiction sur Cedric Diggory.

"The Character Boot Camp" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Camp d'entraînement des personnages mineurs, Rita Skeeter et appareil.


End file.
